


Half Acre

by jarrow, Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Series: vids by jarrow [8]
Category: Six Feet Under
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Grief/Mourning, Other, Series Finale, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:Half AcreFandom:Six Feet UnderArtist:HemVidders:jarrow and laurashapiroSummary:What is it that you remember?





	Half Acre

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to sweetestdrain, greensilver, and sdwolfpup for beta and cheerleading, and to P. for the song.

**Password:** showme

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](http://jarrow.livejournal.com/1055163.html)


End file.
